italianefedfandomcom-20200215-history
Horestes Girotti
Horestes Girotti (22 Novembre 1989) è un wrestler italiano, attualmente sotto contratto con la Extreme Combat Federation. E' l'attuale detentore dell'ECF Undisputed Championship. In passato ha fatto parte del roster della Professional RPG Wrestling, dove ha vinto un PRW X-Division Championship, due PRW Cyanide Championship e il Torneo Cibernetico 2012. Inizi Horestes ha da sempre avuto una statura ed una stazza imponenti. Per mettere a frutto la sua grande forza l'atleta in gioventù si cimentò in alcune competizioni di lotta libera e greco romana, dove imparò ad applicare prese e divenne esperto nei vari tipi di suplex. Questi tipi di lotta però erano limitanti per un uomo della stazza di Horestes, il quale poteva dare il meglio di se restando in piedi sfruttando anche la sua altezza e la forza delle sue gambe oltre che i muscoli delle braccia. Per questo intraprese la carriera da wrestler allenandosi in alcune promozioni italiane minori. Dopo aver fatto un pò di esperienza ed essersi messo in luce Girotti firmò un contratto con la Professional RPG Wrestling, iniziando la sua carriera da pro wrestler. Professional RPG Wrestling (Aprile 2012 – Novembre 2012) Debutto e PRW Cyanide Championship Girotti debuttò nel wrestling professionistico e in Professional RPG Wrestling il 3 aprile 2012 a PRW 24/7 aprendo un’open challenge a tutto il roster della federazione, sfida alla quale rispose Nicholas Atknight che però venne facilmente sconfitto dal gigantesco nuovo arrivato. Il 9 aprile, solo sei giorni dopo il suo debutto, il montanaro conquistò il suo primo titolo sconfiggendo Ata Tatupu nel backstage e vincendo il PRW Cyanide Championship. Il suo regno però durò solo dieci giorni, dopo i quali perse il titolo in un agguato tesogli dalla stessa Ata. A Superbattle 2012 Girotti affrontò Ninja MAGIC in un single match, realizzando un’incredibile vittoria contro l’ex X-Division Champion dopo un durissimo match. La stessa sera l’Italian Giant entrò nella Superbattle con il numero ventidue; eliminò Takato Kazama con un’impressionante gorilla press slam, ma fu in seguito eliminato a sua volta da Ninja MAGIC con la sua Ninja Vanish. Il 29 maggio Girotti attaccò Patrick Slaughter nei bagni del backstage, vincendo la sua seconda PRW Cyanide Championship. Il secondo regno però fu ancora più breve del primo, infatti solo tre giorni dopo The Mountaineer venne sfidato da T.K. in un No Holds Barred Match per il titolo. Il gigante accettò la sfida, ma finì col perdere il suo titolo a causa di un'interferenza dell'ex Undisputed champion Ace Andrews. Torneo Cibernetico, PRW X-Division Championship e partenza Nonostante la fine del suo secondo regno da Cyanide Champion la rapida ascesa di Girotti lo mise in mostra nelle alte sfere dela federazione. Così il 27 giugno a Summerfest 2KXII, il massimo PPV della PRW, The Mountaineer prese parte al primo Torneo Cibernetico della storia della federazione, con una title shot per il titolo X-Division in palio. Il match fu molto intenso e aperto a molteplici risultati, ma alla fine Girotti riuscì a vincere questo strabiliante match dopo aver eliminato il titanico Abaddon e aver connesso un incredibile doppio-pin su Andre Holmes and Mark Graves, divenendo il number one contender per il titolo X-Division. Il 25 luglio a PRW Revolution Girotti affrontò il match per l’X-Division Championship contro i Ninja MAGIC, da poco tornato campione. Sfortunatamente l’atleta mascherato, memore della sconfitta a Superbattle, combatté selvaggiamente finché non riuscì a sottomettere il gigante con la sua Dragon Sleeper. MAGIC mantenne il titolo, ma nonostante ciò infierì sul suo avversario con una sedia infortunando l’Italian Giant alla spalla e al braccio sinistro. Girotti rimase fuori gioco fino al 30 agosto, quando ritornò a PRW 24/7 e espresse tutta la sua rabbia nei confronti del neo Undisputed Champion Ninja MAGIC. Il giorno successivo The Mountaineer chiese al commissioner della PRW The Inquisitor un’altra chance per il titolo X-Division, richiesta che venne accettata vista la necessità di trovare un campione per il titolo vacante. Così il 18 settembre a PRW Desperate Measures il montanaro affrontò Mark Graves, ma sfortunatamente per il montanaro il suo avversario era molto cambiato da quando lo aveva battuto nel Torneo Cibernetico. Nel periodo di assenza di Girotti infatti Graves, seguendo l'esempio di MAGIC, era divenuto sempre più aggressivo e spietato per raggiungere i suoi obbiettivi. Il match non fu lungo, ma l'intensità fu incredibile; entrambi i contendenti erano molto determinati e non si arresero ne a mosse di sottomissione, ne a brutte cadute dal ring ne a colpi di sedie d'acciaio! Il match sfinì entrambi ma alla fine Girotti riuscì ad atterrare l'Heavy Metal Snail con un colpo della sua nuova arma, una mazza da baseball chiamata Zia Marie, e dopo aver eseguito in sequenza l'Italian Avalanche e l'Hawkcrash il gigante riuscì a schienare il suo avversario e venne così incoronato nuovo PRW X-Division Champion. Nonostante la gioia per la sua vittoria Girotti aveva ancora un conto in sospeso con Ninja MAGIC e nelle settimane successive si rivolse più volte all'Undisputed champion pretendendo un terzo match contro di lui per definire una volta per tutte chi dei due fosse il migliore, così il loro confronto finale fu fissato per PRW End of Days a dicembre; prima di allora però molte cose cambiarono e il match non ebbe mai luogo. Infatti a PRW Uprising Girotti affrontò la leggenda della PRW Serial nella sua prima difesa dell'X-Division Championship, ma nonostante l'avversario fosse meno muscoloso l'esperienza giocò un ruolo fondamentale nel match e così il regno dell'Italian Giant si concluse dopo solo poco più di un mese. Nel mese successivo l'atleta ebbe alcuni attriti con la dirigenza della PRW a causa del doppio contratto che lo vincolava con la ECF. Queste divergenze da prima minime divennero man mano insanabili così il 24 novembre 2012 a PRW Bloodletting, dopo aver perso il suo match contro Terry Bukowski via sottomissione, Girotti rescisse il suo contratto con la Professional RPG Wrestling.La rottura di Girotti con la PRW per divergenze è solo su schermo, in realtà è avvenuta per mancanza di tempo dell'handler. Extreme Combat Federation (Giugno 2012 - Presente) Debutto e Feud con John Reynolds Jr. Il 6 giugno 2012 Girotti fa la sua comparsa nell’episodio cinquantadue di ECF Death Impact annunciando il suo ingresso in federazione, benchè ancora sotto contratto con la PRW. Il 18 giugno The Mountaineer debutta in ECF in un match contro il veterano Den Duston e riesce a vincere al suo debutto grazie ad un’interferenza di Herr Morbid. La settimana successiva il gigante italiano prese parte ad una fatal for way contro Alex Moore, Andrew Johnson e Calvin Donovan; incredibilmente Girotti acciuffa la sua seconda vittoria, guadagnando in brevissimo tempo uno spazio nel successivo PPV in un match con una title shot per l’ECF Zero Gravity Championship in palio. A School’s Out For Hardcore Summer 2012 la serie positive si interrompe quando Justice Creed riesce ad avere la meglio sugli altri partecipanti dell’ultimate X match vincendo la title shot. L’11 luglio nell’episodio zero di F!GHT, il nuovo show settimanale dell’ECF, Girotti entrò nell’arena lanciando una open challenge a tutte le superstar della federazione. Il match ebbe luogo la settimana successiva e a rispondere all’appello del montanaro fu niente meno che Rob Toflay, uno degli ECF Tag Team Champions! Il match fu molto intenso e contro ogni previsione Girotti riuscì ad avere la meglio sul suo avversario. La settimana successive Girotti affrontò un’altra open challenge, questa volta contro John Reynolds Jr e dopo un grande match The Mountaineer venne sconfitto dall’autoproclamato Born Winner. Il 18 agosto Reynolds insultò e si prese gioco di Girotti dal backstage e il montanaro in tutta risposta lo sfidò ad un rematch per il successivo PPV. Così a ECF Renaissance 2012 i due si scontrarono nuovamente e questa volta il Born Winner dovette cedere al possente fisico del gigante italiano. Il 12 settembre i due ebbero un altro faccia a faccia, questa volta nel backstage: Girotti interruppe Reynolds durante un’intervista ed entrambi espressero la loro volontà di affrontarsi in un terzo match per definire chi dei due fosse il migliore. La settimana seguente, non trovando il loro match in card, Girotti e Reynolds andarono a protestare da John Barbaro Sr, il proprietario della ECF. In tutta risposta Barbaro dichiarò che nel successivo show entrambi avrebbero affrontato un match, scegliendo l’uno l’avversario dell’altro. Così a F!GHT #6 i due match ebbero luogo; Girotti mise Reynolds di fronte all’ex tag team champion Aaron Lahart, ma il Born Winner riuscì a sconfiggerlo. Invece Reynolds usò le stipulazioni del match per mettere Girotti in un handicap match contro Augustus Keane e Dark Crux, il tag team dei Black Panthers! La stazza aiutò molto Girotti in questo match, ma alla fine il duo riuscì ad avere la meglio sul gigante sconfiggendolo. Il 4 ottobre tutti gli uomini coinvolti nei match si trovarono faccia a faccia in un six man tag team match con da una parte Reynolds, Keane e Crux e dall’altra Girotti, Lahart ed un misterioso terzo uomo che si rivelò essere Ghep, l’hall of famer della Global Wrestling Federation recentemente approdato in ECF! Il combattimento fu molto intenso e nel finale il team del Mountaineer stava per avere la meglio, ma prima che Ghep potesse schienare Reynolds dal backstage arrivarono Jax e Tom Keenan, che attaccarono il Chosen One permettendo al Born Winner di rubare una rocambolesca vittoria. Infine a ECF Back To Violence 2012 il terzo faccia a faccia fra Reynolds e Girotti ebbe luogo. Entrambi i contendenti erano molto motivati e perciò il match fu pieno di colpi di scena. Per due volte Reynolds sfuggì all’Italian Avalanche e riuscì a sopravvivere ad un Hawkcrash, ma alla fine Girotti riuscì a connettere con il suo terribile jackhammer ed a guadagnare la vittoria finale. The Jackhammers e lower card status Nello show successivo il montanaro fece il suo ingresso sul ring assieme a Ghep e i due dichiararono la loro intenzione di formare un tag team per andare all’assalto dei titoli di coppia. A F!GHT #9 il team, chiamato “The Jackhammers”, affrontò i Sons of Anarchy in un no-title match; il nuovo duo usò molto bene la superiorità fisica, ma poco prima della vittoria un problema di intesa fra i due giganti permise ai campioni di arraffare la vittoria. I Jackhammers dovettero attendere due settimane per tornare in azione, ma a F!GHT #11 ebbero occasione di sfogarsi schiaccianado lo sfortunato Team Varsity, guadagnando così il diritto di affrontare i campioni di coppia in un title match. Così il 19 novembre 2012 a ECF Halloween Massacre i Jackhammers affrontarono i Sons of Anarchy. Il match fu molto duro per entrambe le parti, ma nel finale gli sfidanti sembravano essere in controllo dei campioni; sfortunatamente per Ghep e Girotti i Black Panthers interferirono ancora una volta poco prima della fine del match, salvando i Sons of Anarchy e regalandogli un’improbabile vittoria. Nell’episodio successivo di F!GHT Ghep affrontò Ryan Black in un single match, con il resto dei Sons of Anarchy a bordo ring. Il match era ovviamente impari vista la presenza degli alleati di Black ma nel bel mezzo della contesa Girotti fece il suo ingresso stendendo gli avversari a bordo ring, dando la possibilità a Ghep di sconfiggere Black indisturbato. La settimana successiva i Jackhammers vennero messi l’uno contro l’altro in un match di qualificazione per il Money In The Bank. I due alleati combatterono duramente, ma alla fine Girotti riuscì ad avere la meglio; nonostante ciò il rapporto fra i due non sembrò incrinarsi, infatti i due lasciarono il ring insieme esultando. Il 26 dicembre a ECF Hardcore In Betlemme Girotti partecipò al Money In The Bank, ma non riuscì a trionfare nel match che fu invece vinto da Aaron Lahart. Dopo il PPV Girotti diede inizio ad una serie negative che lo accompagnò nelle settimane successive. Venne sconfitto in un tag team match al fianco di Dean Duston contro Simon Steed e Tommy Kent, in un single match contro Kent e un altro match singolo, questa volta contro Ryan Black. L’Italian Giant tornò alla vittoria dopo due mesi a F!GHT #20 battendo Jax (accompagnato da Tom Keenan) per count out grazie ad un’interferenza dei Sons of Anarchy, ma questa mezza vittoria servì solo a far crescere la rabbia del montanaro. Il 13 febbraio Girotti prese parte ad una ten man battle royal con una title shot per l’Undisputed championship in palio. The Mountaineer iniziò il match nel migliore dei modi, eliminando Adam Fender con una gorilla press slam, ma in seguito venne eliminato a sua volta da Shanek Brastias. Nelle settimane successiva Girotti pose fine al suo digiuno guadagnando due vittorie pulite, una sulla superstar della Hope Championship Wrestling Lapo Bartolini e una su Alex Moore, guadagnando il diritto di sfidare ancora Ryan Black, questa volta con una title shot per l’Underground championship in palio. Sfortunatamente per il gigante Black fu nuovamente in grado di sconfiggerlo guadagnandosi la title shot al suo posto. Il 20 marzo 2013 a ECF F!GHT #25 Girotti affrontò l’ex ECF Underground champion e ex ECF Tag Team Champion Portgas Bret e fu in grado di resistergli finché entrambi non furono in grado d continuare in seguito ad una caduta su un tavolo posto fuori dal ring, così il match finì in pareggio per un double knockout. Risalita e caccia all'ECF Undisputed Championship In seguito ad una serie altalenante di risultati la carriera di Girotti arrivò ad un punto di svolta il 28 Marzo 2013 a F!GHT #26, quando l'owner della ECF John Barbaro Sr indisse a sorpresa un match fra il montanaro e l'ECF Undisputed Champion Shanek Brastias con il titolo in palio nel main event della serata! Sfortunatamente il gigante italiano non ebbe occasione di sfruttare la chance concessagli; infatti prima che il match potesse avere luogo l'ex campione Jason Page interferì mettendo ko il timekeeper e colpendo Girotti con una sedia facendo in modo che il match non avesse luogo. Nelle settimane successive il montanaro tentò in ogni modo di avere un confronto con Page, ma questi si limitò a snobbarlo e a deriderlo senza mai degnarlo di una possibilità. Nonostante ciò la catena di eventi aveva ormai proiettato l'atleta italiano nelle alte sfere della federazione, tanto che a F!GHT #28 ebbe l'opportunità di affrontare Portgas Bret con una title shot per la Pyramid Of Death di Rage in The Cage IV. Lo scontro fu brutale, Bret non diede tregua al gigante e l'intervento di Black Dragon complicò ulteriormente le cose. La fortuna però ebbe una svolta improvvisa e Girotti riusì a mettere a segno la sua finisher e l'alleato di Bret non ebbe occasione di salvare il suo compagno dall schienamento grazie all'intervento di Daniel Pajares. Così il 9 Maggio 2013 il montanaro si trovò ad affrontare il main event del PPV più importante della federazione contro Shanek Brastias, Den Duston, Tommy Kent, Nandpal Klose e Jax. La Pyramid of Death fu un match devastante ma Girotti seppe difendersi bene dagl attacchi degli avversari e nonostante numerosi colpi subiti riuscì a stendere la maggior parte dei conteneti! Sfortunatamente per lui, dopo aver steso Shanek Brastias con la sua Italian Avalanche, il gigante non riuscì ad impedire a Den Duston di raggiungere la cintura vincendo il match. Il regno dello Spine Chill però durò solo pochi istanti visto che Aaron Lahart incassò il suo Money in the Bank diventando il nuovo Undisputed Champion. Questo aprì uno scenario interessante in cui i più diretti contendenti al titolo di Lahart erano ben tre: Brastias, Duston e infine Girotti. I quattro si affrontarono in un tag team match a F!GHT #32, dal quale Brastias e Lahart uscirono vincitori. La settimana successiva, in seguito ad una discussione con Brastias, i due si incontrarono sul ring e Girotti riuscì a schienare l'ex campione capitalizzando un'importantissima vittoria. La reazione di Shanek però non si fece attendere, infatti il 3 Luglio 2013 i due si affrontarono nuovamente nel PPV Cold War e questa volta il montanaro uscì sconfitto per sottomissione dal suo avversario. Inseguito al PPV Shanek decise di riscuotere la sua clausola di rematch contro Lahart e così l'owner dell'ECF Barbaro Sr. decise di indire un match a Back To Violence 2013 per determinare il successivo number one contender per l'Undisputed Championship fra Girotti e Jason Page, che mesi prima aveva ripetutamente snobbato e deriso il gigante italiano. Nonostante l'astio fra i due a F!GHT #36 Page e Girotti dovettero lottare insieme contro Jimmy Barbaro e James McFist; le due strane coppie resero il match pieno di colpi di scena, ma alla fine il montanaro e Page ottennero la vittoria. Così il 18 settembre 2013 si arrivò a Back To Violence, il giorno del match. Girotti non perse tempo e inflisse parecchi duri colpi a Page guadagnando un momentaneo vantaggio, ma l'esperienza del Killer CPU lo mantenne in gara e riportò la situazione i parità. Il match ebbe una svolta quando Page, fallendo un colpo diretto al montanaro, mandò KO l'arbitro; sfruttando la situazione l'ex campione intontì Girotti giusto il tempo per procurarsi due sedie con cui inflisse parecchi colpi al gigante italiano e su cui eseguì la sua Killer Application! Per il montanaro la sconfitta sembrava certa, ma mentre Page tentava di ravvivare l'arbitro accadde un fatto inaspettato: James McFist entrò di corsa sul ring e stese il Killer CPU con la sua finisher, trascinando poi l'immenso Girotti sopra l'avversario regalandogli al vittoria e la title shot per il titolo mondiale. Il 2 ottobre 2013 a F!GHT #38 Girotti ebbe uno scontro verbale con il campione Aaron Lahart durane il quale intervenne anche Shanek Brastias reclamando un nuovo rematch dopo la sconfitta di Back To Violence, pretesa che però venne subito strozzata da John Barbaro Sr, che sancì ufficialmente il match fra Girotti e Lahart valevole per il titolo per il PPV successivo. La stessa sera il montanaro affrontò il due volte campione Undisputed Jimmy Barbaro nel main event, riuscendo a sconfiggerlo tramite roll-up in un match che finì in rissa con McFist, Brastias e Page che intervennero nel finale scatenando il caos. Il 16 ottobre 2013 a F!GHT #40, in risposta alle insinuazioni di Lahart sul modo in cui aveva ottenuto la sua shot per il titolo, Girotti affrontò nel main event Jason Page; questa volta il montanaro ottenne una vittoria cristallina, confermandosi come il primo contendente al titolo. Così ad ECF Halloween Massacre 2013 Girotti e Lahart si affrontarono in un match titanico dominato per lo più dal gigante italiano, ma alla fine è il campione a trionfare dopo una doppia finisher che mette KO il suo avversario. Girotti però non si arrese e la settimana successiva a F!GHT #42 dichiò la sua intenzione di riconquistarsi il diritto di contendere al titolo e lanciò una sfida a Shanek Brastis, che nelle settimane precedenti lo aveva giudicato senza sosta come non degno per un match di quel calibro. Questo fatto impressionò molto Lahart, che nelle settimane successive cambiò il suo atteggiamento nei confronti di Girotti mostrandogli molto più rispetto. Il 20 novembre 2013 i due si affrontano nel main event di F!GHT #44, ma il match venne interrotto sul più bello da Shanek, che con una sedia fece piazza pulita sul ring e si accanì su Girotti, insultandolo ed accettando la sfida lanciata in precedenza dal montanaro. Nello show successivo Lahart e Girotti affrontano in un match di coppia Shanek e Jax, ma sebbene i due fossero in netto vantaggio alla fine fu il re a trionfare schienando il montanaro con un roll-up scorretto. La cosa fece infuriare Girotti che dopo il match prova a rifarsi su Shanek, ma questi fuggì salvandosi la pelle; in compenso il montanaro attirò l'attenzione di Jacques Louis Girard, il nuovo general manager di F!GHT, che annunciò ufficialmente il match fra i due con in palio una title shot al massimo titolo. Così i due si affrontarono faccia a faccia l'8 dicembre 2013 ad ECF Hardcore in Betlemme 2013 in un hardcore match e questa volta Girotti riuscì a schienare Shanek conquistano una nuova shot per l'Undisputed Championship. La sua gioia venne però smorzata da un'ingresso inaspettato dei Sons of Anarchy, che assieme a Shanek lo misero al tappeto. A causa dell'attacco subito i vertici della ECF decisero che la shot di Girotti doveva essere incassata subito e in modo che il match potesse svolgersi senza interruzioni, così il 13 dicembre 2013 a F!GHT #46 il montanaro affrontò il campione Aaron Lahart in un hell in a cell con il titolo massimo in palio. Il match fu molto intenso, portando entrambi gli alteti al limite delle loro forze; come nel loro ultimo scontro Girotti e Lahart si affrontarono al massimo delle loro possibilità nonostante il rispetto reciproco, ma questa volta il campione venne sopraffatto dalla forza del montanaro, che a più di un anno dal suo debutto in federazione conquistò il suo primo titolo laureandosi ECF Undisputed Champion. Nonostante il raggiungimento del titolo massimo il regno di Girotti è tutt'altro che al sicuro: approfittando del cambio della guardia alla vetta della federazione molti avanzarono pretese per il titolo massimo, finchè alla fine venne indetto ufficialmente il match per il PPV successivo. Il 27 dicembre 2013 il GM Girard annunciò che a ECF Bloody Winter 2014 il montanaro avrebbe affronato Shanek Brastias, Aaron Lahart e Jax in un Fatal For Way Steel Cage Match valevole per il titolo. A F!GHT #49 i quattro contendenti si affrontarono in un Six Man Tag Team Match, con l'aggiunta di Pedro Da Reis ed Emyx Riddle a completamento degli schieramenti. I due team si scontrarono, con Girotti, Lahart e Riddle da una parte contro Da Reis, Shanek e Jax dal'altra; fu un duro combattimento ma alla fine Shanek riuscì a sottomettere Girotti tramite la sua King Lock. Dopo questa sconfitta il neo campione affrontò il 12 gennaio 2014 a Bloody Winter la sua seconda difesa del titolo contro tre agguerritissimi avversari. Il match non fu affatto facile e con molti colpi di scena, tanto che Lahart fu ad un passo dal trionfo. Ma una volta in cima alla gabbia l'ex campione con un gesto atletico ecomiabile si sacrificò mandando KO sia Jax che Shanek, permettendo a Girotti di confermarsi campione. Raven Project Wrestling (Dicembre 2013) Il 31 dicembre 2013 Girotti fece una comparsa nello show della Raven Project Wrestling Symposium of Wrestling assieme ad Aaron Lahart, il quale ebbe modo di riscuotere la sua clausola di rematch. Sfortunatamente per l'ex-campione Giortti ebbe ragione di lui ancora una volta confermandosi ECF Undisputed Champion. Nel Wrestling Finishers *Italian Avalanche (Jackhammer) *Hawkcrash (Diving headbutt) *Alps Crag (Bear hug) Signatures *Three Peaks (Triple rolling german suplex) *Landslide Piledriver (Back-to-belly piledriver, usato come tributo a Vincenzo Savonarola) *Mountain Range Breaker (Argentine backbreaker rack, usato come tributo a Antonino Rocca) *Spinning Boulder (Spinning fireman's carry cutter, usato come tributo a Dominic DeNucci e Ilio DiPaolo) *Walking Mountain Hook (Right-handed knockout hook, usato come tributo a Primo Carnera) *Body avalanche *Big boot *Chokeslam *European Uppercut *Gorilla Press Slam *Hammerlock (usato come tributo a Bruno Sammartino) *Inverted Chokeslam Facebuster *Multiple suplex variations *Spinebuster Soprannomi *The Mountaineer *The Bearman *The Italian Giant *The King of the Mountain *Tyrolean Terror (PRW) Theme Song *"Climbing A Chair To Bed" by Dropkick Murphys Championships and accomplishments Extreme Combat Federation *ECF Undisputed Championship (1 time)(Current) Professional RPG Wrestling *PRW X-Division Championship (1 time) *PRW Cyanide Championship (2 times) *Torneo Cibernetico (2012) Vittorie e Sconfitte Extreme Combat Federation Wrestling Vittorie: 19 *Giu 18, 2012 at Death Impact #53: vs Den Duston (Single Match) *Giu 25, 2012 at Death Impact #54: vs Alex Moore vs Andrew Johnson vs Calvin Donovan (Fatal For Way Match) *Lug 18, 2012 at F!GHT #01: vs Rob Toflay (Single Match) *Ago 28, 2012 at ECF Renaissance 2012: vs John Reynolds Jr. (Single Match) *Ott 12, 2012 at Back To Violence 2012: vs John Reynolds Jr. (Single Match) *Nov 10, 2012 at F!GHT #11: with Ghep vs Wesley Price and Jeff Chandler (Tag Team Match) *Dic 6, 2012 at F!GHT #13: vs Ghep (Single Match) *Feb 6, 2013 at F!GHT #20: vs Jax with Tom Keenan (Single Match) *Feb 21, 2013 at F!GHT #22: vs Lapo Bartolini (Single Match) *Mar 6, 2013 at F!GHT #23: vs Alex Moore (Single Match) *Apr 18, 2013 at F!GHT #28: vs Portgas Bret (Single Match) *Giu 7, 2013 at F!GHT #33: vs Shanek Brastias (Single Match) *Ago 2, 2013 at F!GHT #36: with Jason Page vs Jimmy Barbaro and James McFist (Tag Team Match) *Set 18, 2013 at Back To Violence 2013: vs Jason Page (Single Match) for a Undisputed title shot *Ott 2, 2013 at F!GHT #38: vs Jimmy Barbaro (Single Match) *Ott 16, 2013 at F!GHT #40: vs Jason Page (Single Match) *Dic 8, 2013 at Hardcore in Betlemme 2013: vs Shanek Brastias (Hardcore Match) for a Undisputed title shot *Dic 13, 2013 at F!GHT #46: vs Aaron Lahart (Hell in a Cell Match) for the ECF Undisputed Championship *Gen 12, 2014 at Bloody Winter 2014: vs Aaron Lahart vs Shanek Brastias vs Jax (Fatal For Way Steel Cage Match) for the ECF Undisputed Championship Pareggi: 2 *Mar 20, 2013 at F!GHT #25: vs Portgas Bret (Single Match) *Nov 20, 2013 at F!GHT #44: vs Aaron Lahart (Single Match) Sconfitte: 18 *Lug 2, 2012 at School’s Out For Hardcore Summer 2012: vs Mistic Zane vs Justice Creed vs Augustus Keane (Ultimate X Match) for a Zero Gravity title shot *Lug 11, 2012 at F!GHT #02: vs John Reynolds Jr. (Single Match) *Set 28, 2012 at F!GHT #06: vs Augustus Keane and Dark Crux (Handicap Match) *Ott 4, 2012 at F!GHT #07: with Aaron Lahart and Ghep vs Augustus Keane, Dark Crux and John Reynolds Jr (Six Man Tag Team Match) *Ott 25, 2012 at F!GHT #09: with Ghep vs Ryan Flannagan and Filip Munson (Tag Team Match) *Nov 19, 2012 at ECF Halloween Massacre 2012: with Ghep vs Ryan Flannagan and Filip Munson (Tag Team Match) for the ECF Tag Team Championship *Dic 26, 2012 at ECF Hardcore In Betlemme 2012: Money in the Bank ladder match for a Undisputed title shot *Gen 4, 2013 at F!GHT #16: with Den Duston vs Simon Steed & Tommy Kent (Tag Team Match) *Gen 9, 2013 at F!GHT #17: vs Tommy Kent (Single Match) *Gen 24, 2013 at F!GHT #19: vs Ryan Black (Single Match) *Feb 12, 2013 at F!GHT #21: 10 Man Battle Royal for a Undisputed title shot *Mar 13, 2013 at F!GHT #24: vs Ryan Black (Single Match) *Mag 9, 2013 at ECF Rage In The Cage IV: vs Shanek Brastias vs Den Duston vs Tommy Kent vs Nandpal Klose vs Jax (Pyramid of Death Match) for the ECF Undisputed Championship *Mag 31, 2013 at F!GHT #32: with Den Duston vs Aaron Lahart and Shanek Brastias (Tag Team Match) *Lug 3, 2013 at ECF Cold War 2013: vs Shanek Brastias (Single Match) *Nov 3, 2013 at ECF Halloween Massacre 2013: vs Aaron Lahart (Single Match) for the ECF Undisputed Championship *Nov 27, 2013 at F!GHT #45: with Aaron Lahart vs Shanek Brastias and Jax (Tag Team Match) *Gen 5, 2014 at F!GHT #49: with Aaron Lahart and Emyx Riddle vs Shanek Brastias, Pedro Da Reis and Jax (Six Man Tag Team Match) Professional RPG Wrestling Vittorie: 6 *Apr 3, 2012 at PRW 24/7: vs Nicholas Atknight (Single Match) *Apr 9, 2012 at PRW 24/7 (Backstage): vs Ata Tatupu (Cyanide Attempt) for the PRW Cyanide Championship *Mag 27, 2012 at Superbattle 2012: vs Ninja MAGIC (Single Match) *Mag 29, 2012 at PRW 24/7 (Backstage): vs Patrick Slaughter (Cyanide Attempt) for the PRW Cyanide Championship *Giu 27, 2012 at Summerfest 2KXII: Torneo Cibernetico for a X-Division title shot *Set 18, 2012 at Desperate Measures 2012: vs Mark Graves (Single Match) for the PRW X-Division Championship Sconfitte: 6 *Apr 19, 2012 at PRW 24/7 (Backstage): vs Ata Tatupu (Cyanide Attempt) for the PRW Cyanide Championship *Mag 27, 2012 at Superbattle 2012: Superbattle 30-Man Battle Royal *Giu 1, 2012 at PRW 24/7: vs T.K. (No Holds Barred Match) for the PRW Cyanide Championship *Lug 25, 2012 at Revolution 2012: vs Ninja MAGIC (Single Match) for the PRW X-Division Championship *Ott 29, 2012 at Uprising 2012: vs Serial (Single Match) for the PRW X-Division Championship *Nov 24, 2012 at Bloodletting 2012: vs Terry Bukowski (Single Match) Raven Project Wrestling Vittorie: 1 *Dic 31, 2013 at Symposium of Wrestling: vs Aaron Lahart (Single Match) for the ECF Undisputed Championship Note Category:ECF Wrestlers Category:Wrestler Italiani